Kompromi
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Mereka berdua mempunyai hambatan masing-masing. Rasa takut, dan rasa cinta. Tapi saat cinta mereka memiliki ruang untuk berkobar, kompromi pun tercapai. Alde/Mu, shounen-ai


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

**Warning:** Author stress yang menyebabkan judul abstrak, jalan cerita gak jelas, OOC gak ketolongan, typo segunung, deelel deeste deesbe dekaka. Dan terutama: shounen ai.

**A/N:** *mojok**liat kalender**main pisau* ehh jujur lho, sebenarnya ini dimaksudkan buat fic FID... tapi berhubung pas hari-H modem gue ngaco, dan guenya juga ngaco, ya... baginilah jadinya. Semoga Anda semua bsia menikmati fic gak jelas ini deh pokoknya. Disarankan menekan tombol `back` sih.

Oh iya, kalo soal setting saya sendiri gak gitu ngerti :D Soalnya, em... Mu itu minggat dari Sanctuary kapan sih? Apakah pada umur 7 tahun dia udah jadi Gold Saint dan minggat saat tahu gurunya meninggal? Yah, pokoknya rentang waktunya antara setelah Pope Shion dibunuh sampai Pertempuran 12 Kuil dimuai deh, pilih aja yang pas, dimana mereka gak muda-muda amat untuk ehm, menjalin hubungan.

* * *

><p>Mu menghapus air matanya dan menarik napas panjang saat mendeteksi sebuah cosmo yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki Kuil Aries, tempat yang dipanggilnya `rumah` sampai saat ini. Perlahan ia menyiapkan mentalnya, dan kemudian dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya membuka pintu kamar di belakangnya bahkan sebelum Aldebaran sempat mengetuk.<p>

Kalaupun dia terkejut dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, Aldebaran menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa dia memasuki kamar Mu, tapi sesuatu menahannya untuk mendekati tetangganya itu. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanyanya, berusaha sebaik mungkin menekan kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Bahu Mu menegang, tapi dia tak berbalik sedikit pun, melainkan tetap berpura-pura mengemas barang-barangnya, sesuatu yang telah selesai ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ya, Aldebaran. Aku akan pergi," jawabnya tegas, meski hatinya terasa hancur saat memanggil nama Aldebaran.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Aldebaran. "Tiba-tiba saja Aiolos diumumkan sebagai pengkhianat dan dibunuh oleh Shura. Setelah itu sikap Pope menjadi aneh dan Saga menghilang. Ayolah Mu, kita tak memerlukan gold saint lain untuk meninggalkan Sanctuary…"

Akhirnya Mu menyerah dan menutup tas kecilnya, meski tak sekalipun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbalik menghadap Aldebaran. "Karena aku harus, Aldebaran. Harus." Meski kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Aldebaran, sebenarnya Mu sedang membulatkan tekadnya sendiri.

Aldebaran mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mendekati dan meraih tangan Mu, memaksa sepasang iris hijau itu untuk memandangnya. "Harus? Memangnya ada yang menyuruhmu? Siapa?"

Mu tersenyum masam, melihat sebisanya ke wajah Aldebaran dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk berbohong. "Begitulah. Perintah Pope sendiri." Meski hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Mu yakin itulah yang diinginkan Shion.

Pandangan Mu beralih dari mata Aldebaran ke tangan kokoh yang memegangi lengannya, secara halus meminta tangan itu untuk menyingkir. Dia menahan desah lega saat pegangan Aldebaran mengendur, meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin tangan itu terus berada di sana, menahannya untuk pergi dari situ. "Apa benar-benar tak ada yang bisa membuatmu tinggal?" tanya Aldebaran sekali lagi.

_Kau_. Benak Mu berkata, namun akal sehatnya memaksanya untuk menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku, Aldebaran. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Sekarang." Hati Mu menciut setiap kali ia emngucapkan perpisahan pada Aldebaran, tapi hal itu sekaligus membulatkan tekadnya. Karena ia tahu, semakin lama ia berada di Sanctuary, semakin besar kemungkinan ia terlibat masalah, dan begitu ia terjerat masalah, kemungkinan besar Aldebaran tak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Dan Mu tak sanggup bila harus melihat Aldebaran terluka, bahkan mati seperti Aiolos.

Mu merasakan tangan Aldebaran kehilangan kekuatannya, dan merosot lemas ke samping tubuh pemiliknya. Dalam satu tarikan napas, Mu menggendong kotak cloth emasnya, meraih kantung kecilnya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Setidaknya sampai… Rodorio?" pinta Aldebaran.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kita berpisah disini saja," jawab Mu. Ia tahu, seandainya dia menghabiskan waktu satu detik lebih lama bersama Aldebaran, mendengar suaranya, merasakan pandangannya, dia tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Sanctuary. Saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, Mu menahan desakan untuk berbalik dan memeluk Aldebaran, mungkin mencium pipinya lembut. Tapi dia terus berjalan, membiarkan air matanya mengalir sepanjang perjalanan melintasi `rumahnya`, yang terasa bagaikan berabad-abad. Saat cahaya matahari di luar kuil pertama itu semakin mengaburkan pandangannya, Mu kembali menghapus air matanya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan-lapangan latihan Sanctuary, berlari setiap kali tak ada mata yang mengawasi, sampai akhirnya dia meninggalkan Acropolis jauh di belakang punggungnya.

.

Wangi rempah-rempah yang agak menusuk hidung mungkin menjadi satu-satunya pengingat Aldebaran akan keberadaaannya. Dia membiarkan pikirannya mengembara, meski secara sadar ataupun tak sadar pikirannya selalu kembai kepada satu orang: Aries Mu.

_Dia sudah pergi_, Aldebaran setengah membentak benaknya sendiri. _Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dan kemungkinan tak akan kembali lagi._ Pikiran tentang kehilangan wajah itu terasa mencabik-cabik hati Aldebaran. Lalu lambat laun kekecewaan dan kemarahan merayapi hatinya, meski ia tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah kepergian Mu. Mustahil, sama mustahilnya dengan mengikuti Mu ke Jamir.

Tapi keputusasaan itu mendorong cosmo emas Aldebaran berkobar, dan dengan suara `krak` pelan Aldebaran tahu kalau ia telah merusak satu lagi peralatan masaknya. Dia menunduk memandang supnya yang terlalu kental dan mematikan api. Dengan menghela napas, Aldebaran memaksa akal sehatnya untuk berpikir. _Mungkin lebih baik bila Mu tak ada disini. Semakin kuat aku, aku akan menjadi terlalu takut pada diriku sendiri untuk sekedar berada di sampingnya. Sesuatu yang dekat tapi tak tercapai akan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sesuatu yang tak bisa kaulihat apalagi kaugapai._

Aldebaran menahan dirinya dari tertawa keras-keras. _Apa tepatnya yang ingin kugapai?_ Pikirnya masam. Sejenak ia memikirkan dirinya bersama Mu, betapa nyamannya saat mereka berdua, dan membayangkan mereka menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman. Lalu Aldebaran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mustahil," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Bayangan dirinya yang besar dan canggung, sekedar menggandeng tangan Mu yang kecil dan rapuh terasa begitu menggelikan, bahkan mengerikan. Hidup sebagai seorang saint, mau tak mau Aldebaran berpikir kekuatannya hanya bisa menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekatnya, baik ia menginginkannya ataupun tidak. Sekali lagi pikirannya menemukan senyuman Mu, dan ia bergidik membayangkan senyum itu hilang karena dirinya.

Tapi terus-menerus memikirkan penjaga kuil pertama itu membuat rasa rindunya bahkan semakin tak tertahankan, dan Aldebaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Jamir sekali-kali.

.

Bagi Aries Mu, waktu terasa berhenti. Pemandangan di sekitar rumahnya yang sekarang hampir tak pernah berubah, hanya pegunungan batu yang diisi oleh sinar matahari dan kegelapan malam, terkadang diselingi air hujan, kabut ataupun salju. Tanda-tanda kehidupan pun jarang sekali ada, kecuali beberapa tumbuhan, burung-burung tangguh yang terkadang melintasi langit, dan lolongan serigala yang terkadang menggema di antara bukit dan lembah. Selain dirinya, tak ada manusia lain disitu. Belum pernah ada saint yang berhasil menemuinya untuk meminta clothnya diperbaiki, apalagi pengembara yang penasaran dengan sebentuk pagoda di bagian pegunungan Himalaya yang sepi itu.

Tak ada, kecuali satu orang. Taurus Aldebaran yang mengunjunginya satu-dua kali setiap tahun. Tapi setiap kunjungannya terasa begitu singkat, sementara penantiannya terasa begitu lama. Berdasarkan kunjungan-kunjungan singkatnya ke kota terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, belum lebih dari lima tahun sejak Mu pindah ke Jamir, tapi anehnya kunjungan terakhir Aldebaran terasa sudah berlalu berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merindukan lelaki itu. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang terbakar matahari karena latihan keras terus-menerus, cahaya di matanya, kehangatan senyumannya, dan perasaan nyaman setiap kali mereka bersama, bersentuhan. Ada suatu perasaan yang menguat setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan setiap detik mereka terpisah, Mu bisa melihatnya dari cara mereka memandang satu sama lain, meski tak ada satu orang pun diantara mereka yang cukup berani untuk mengutarakannya. Kalau saja dia tak terlalu penakut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya…

Mu menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa juta kali dia memikirkan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Aldebaran, tapi tak pernah berhasil pada akhirnya. Apa yang sebenarnya harus dia katakan? Memikirkan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya putus asa, karena tak ada satupun kata yang terangkai di benaknya.

_Bahkan kalaupun aku sanggup mengatakannya, lalu apa?_ Mungkin Aldebaran akan merasa jijik dan meninggalkannya selamanya, atau menolaknya dengan tetap mempertahankan pertemanan mereka, dan ada harapan yang sangat kecil bahwa Aldebaran akan menjawab perasaannya. _Kalaupun yang terakhir benar-benar terjadi…_ Mu mendengus, _tetap saja ada setengah dunia diantara dunia tempat kami berpijak._ Dan Mu benar-benar tak ingin Aldebaran ikut meninggalkan Sanctuary karena alasan tolol seperti cinta. Sanctuary membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan yang meungkin mereka dapatkan. Dulu, sekarang, dan di masa mendatang. Terutama sejak terbunuhnya Aiolos sang pengkhianat, sampai waktu yang bahkan mungkin Kronos pun tak tahu.

Memikirkan rasa sepi dan putus asanya, Mu terhenyak di kursinya, dan mulai mengejar mimpi yang tak terkejar.

.

Aldebaran memandang tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. Air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya nyaris tak mampu membuatnya tersadar akan dunia di sekitarnya. Petir bersahut-sahutan di ujung langit, membuatnya ingin ikut berteriak menemani mereka.

Sesungguhnya, Aldebaran tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Sedikit terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya, dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda di hadapannya berubah menjadi mayat. Itu bukanlah kali pertama ia membunuh seseorang, dan ia tahu dia bukanlah saint pertama yang membunuh lawan berlatihnya. Hal seperti itu terjadi setiap hari di Sanctuary, tapi, entah bagaimana hal ini membawa pemahaman yang tidak sepenuhnya baru bagi Aldebaran, tapi berusaha dia hindari sampai saat ini.

Semakin ia menyayangi sesuatu, semakin ia takut untuk merusaknya dengan kekuatannya. Saat ini, ketakutan itu menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah lari.

.

Seperti pada kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya, cosmo itu datang begitu tiba-tiba. Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan, mengingat hampir tidak ada kejutan ataupun hal menyang sangat menyenangkan, mengingat hampir tidak ada kejutan ataupun hal menyenangkan lain yang bisa didapatkan Mu. Seperti biasa, Aldebaran membawa bahan makanan (belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman pertama dimana Mu hampir tak punya makanan untuk memuaskan rasa lapar Aldebaran setelah perjalanan panjang), dan beberapa barang lain yang dianggapnya menarik atau barang-barang khusus pesanan Mu. Kali ini, Aldebaran membawakan beberapa buku, beberapa jenis teh yang disukai Mu, dan, yang membuat alis khas lemuriannya terangkat, seikat kecil bunga.

Seperti biasa, Mu menyambut Aldebaran di depan pintu pagodanya, dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan. "Selamat datang lagi, Aldebaran."

"Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, Mu," jawab Aldebaran sambil menyerahkan buket kecil itu ke tangan Mu. "Sebaiknya kau urus bunga-bunga itu, sebelum mereka hancur di tanganku," ujarnya terkekeh. Aldebaran memasuki pagoda sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus barang-barang bawaanku yang lainnya."

Mu tersenyum memandang punggung lebar tamunya itu, lalu menunduk memandang hadiah kecilnya. Senyumnya memudar saat tanda tanya tersirat di wajahnya. Tapi Mu memutuskan untuk segera masuk, mencarikan sesuatu yang paling mirip dengan vas bunga untuk menaruh bunga-bunga itu.

.

Saat Aldebaran keluar dari ruangan yang secara tak resmi telah menjadi kamarnya, dilihatnya Mu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di salah satu sudut, di depannya terdapat sebuah sebuah gelas tinggi yang akhirnya dipakai sebagai pengganti vas.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang tersedia," Mu tersenyum kecil saat tamunya mendekat.

Aldebaran menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Mu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, ada kabar apa dari Sanctuary?" tanya Mu membuka percakapan.

"Oh, tak banyak. Hanya beberapa ulah lain dari Milo yang semakin menjadi-jadi ditinggal Camus. Lalu Aiolia yang sepertinya agak cemburu melihat salah satu saint perak wanita yang dikenalnya mempunyai murid…"

Beberapa lamanya mereka mendapati diri mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, yang menyenangkan ataupun yang kurang menyenangkan, yang penting ataupun yang kurang penting.

Saat mereka mulai kehabisan bahan obrolan, matahari sudah berpindah posisi. Sadar bahwa kerongkongannya kering, Mu mengambil air minum, menyeduh teh yang tadi dibawakan Aldebaran. Ketika ia kembali, dilihatnya Aldebaran sedang menatap ke salah satu sudut gelap ruangan, dahinya mengernyit seakan ia melihat sesuatu yang jauh dan tak menyenangkan. Tangannya mengepal, dan Mu melihat setangkai bunga yang patah. Mengetahui Aldebaran tak akan suka bila dia memergokinya terlihat seperti sedang dalam masalah seperti itu, Mu membiarkan sedikit cosmonya keluar, memberitahukan Aldebaran akan kedatangannya. Saat tersadar, Aldebaran memandang bunga layu di tangannya, dan dengan helaan napas putus asa membiarkannya tetap disana.

Mu berjalan mendekatinya, meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapannya dan menempati kembali posisinya di sebelah Aldebaran. Saat sang tuan rumah menyeruput tehnya, Aldebaran mengikuti. Aroma mawar yang dihirupnya tampaknya memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Ada kabar apa dari Jamir?" Aldebaran balik bertanya, membuka pembicaraan sekali lagi.

"Oh, apa yang kira-kira cukup menarik untuk dibicarakan?" senyuman ganjil muncul id wajah Mu. "Selain bertambahnya beberapa tengkorak di pekarangan, kurasa tidak ada hal yang bisa kusebut menarik terjadi disini."

Untuk sesaat, Aldebaran tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa sampai kesini?"

"Selain kau dan aku? Tidak," jawab Mu, semakin penasaran kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

Kernyitan halus tampak di dahi Aldebaran, dan dia menghea napas

"Ada apa?" tanya Mu saat mendengar teman di sebelahnya itu menghela napas.

Aldebaran menatap Mu, menimbang-nimbang apa yang perlu dia katakan. " Aku… sedang berpikir apa aku sebaiknya menghentikan kunjungan-kunjunganku kesini."

Hati Mu mencelos. "Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Mu lagi, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar seperti sedang merajuk

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja kehidupan di Sanctuary semakin lama semakin keras saja. Jalur-jalur patrol diperluas secara bertahap, membuat kami para saint semakin capek saja."

Mu memandang tamunya itu lekat-lekat. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain kan?" tebaknya.

Aldebaran mencoba menghindari pandangan Mu dangan sia-sia. "Bisa dibilang begitu," ujarnya canggung. Sejenak tangannya berhenti di atas bunga-bunga itu, tapi lalu berpindah ke cangkir teh dan Aldebaran kembali meminumnya.

Dengan sabar Mu memperhatikan, menunggu. "Tidakkah menurutmu bunga ini mirip denganmu? Kecil dan manis," mulai Aldebaran. Dia melirik Mu, menunggu jawaban, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menjawab, hanya sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Mengetahui sifat Mu yang sering keras kepala dalam masalah seperti ini, Aldebaran memutuskan unuk langsung mengutarakan inti masalahnya. "Aku tak sengaja membunuh lawan latihanku beberapa hari lalu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Mu terkesiap dan memandang Aldebaran dengan pandangan simpatik. "Aku turut berduka mendengarnya," ucap Mu, meraih lengan Aldebaran.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa hal ini menjadi masalah bagiku," tangan Aldebaran yang satunya menangkap jemari Mu. Dia memilih untuk menatap wajah Mu tapi menghindari matanya. "Dari dulu aku selalu takut karena tak bisa selalu mengukur kekuatanku. Aku takut melukai orang lain tanpa kusadari, terutama orang-orang yang penting bagiku."

Mendengar perkataan Aldebaran, Mu merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Kesimpulan yang bisa ditariknya adalah, bahwa dia merupakan orang yang penting bagi Aldebaran, dan sang banteng tak ingin melukainya. Saat pemahaman ini muncul di kepalanya, Mu mengeluarkan suara seperti tawa yang tertahan.

Aldebaran menatapnya, bingung. Kemudian Mu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Aldebaran, memetik sekuntum bunga dari vas di depan mereka. "Aku tersanjung saat kau mengatakan aku ini manis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, menyematkan bunga itu diantara rambutnya. "Tapi ketahuilah, aku tak selemah ataupun serapuh bunga ini, yang akan layu dan mati hanya karena kau meremasnya secara tak sadar."

"Tentu saja tidak," Aldebaran melayangkan senyum ragu padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri seberapa besar kekuatanku, monster macam apa aku bila dihadapkan pada suatu pertarungan. Kau sama sekali tak perlu khawatir akan mencelakaiku."

Aldebaran memantapkan senyumnya. Tapi Mu mendapat perasaan ganjil bahwa orang di hadapannya sama sekali belum puas. Saat memikirkan kembali kata-kata Aldebaran, Mu mencapai suatu kesimpulan lain. Kalau dia adalah orang yang penting bagi Aldebaran, mungkinkah saint Taurus itu mengacu pada… hal-hal yang lebih intim? Mu merasakan wajahnya memanas memikirkan hal itu, dan dia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain.

Beberapa lamanya mereka berdua terdiam, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya tanpa menimbulkan kecanggungan.

Setelah menurutnya mereka cukup lama diam untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, Mu membuka mulutnya. "Aldebaran, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Hati Aldebaran melonjak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mu kembali berbalik menghadap Aldebaran. "Apakah ada hal yang bisa membuatmu benar-benar meninggalkan Sanctuary? Maksudku, sampai benar-benar pindah ke tempat lain?"

Meski bukan pertanyaan yang setengah diharapkannya untuk muncul, Aldebaran tetap berusaha menjawab sebaik mungkin. "Tidak, kemungkinan besar tidak."

"Bahkan tidak jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal disini? Bukankah tadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang penting bagimu?" Mu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Aldebaran, menatap langsung ke matanya.

Aldebaran merasakan wajahnya merona merah. Menentang perkataan hatinya, dia menjawab, "Tidak. Mungkin tidak. Aku… maaf."

Di luar dugaan Aldebaran, senyum Mu kembali merekah. "Tidak, tak perlu meminta maaf. Justru aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkan Sanctuary. Hal itu mungkin akan memicu… hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," perlahan senyum Mu memudar, dan dia seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Keheningan singkat kembali mengisi jeda sementara mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kali ini Aldebaran-lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa menurutmu aku akan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini?"

"Eh?" Mu tak bisa menjawab dengan pasti, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Paha mereka bersentuhan, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka bisa mendengar suara napas masing-masing.

"Aku…" Coba-coba, Mu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Aldebaran, yang menyambut gerakan itu dengan menopang punggung Mu dengan tangannya. "Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata." Meski mereka berdua tak merasa bergerak, entah bagaimana hidung mereka bersentuhan. Aldebaran sedikit menunduk sementara Mu sedikit menengadah, dan mereka berdua tersenyum. Pemahaman melebihi kata-kata tercipta di benak mereka masing-masing, dan sensasi yang aneh namun menyenangkan bergejolak dalam dada mereka saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Apakah kau masih takut kau akan melukaiku?" tanya Mu beberapa saat kemudian, tak lama setelah ciuman pertama mereka berakhir dan dia menemukan posisi yang nyaman saat bersender di dada bidang Aldebaran.

"…Kurasa aku melupakannya," jawab Aldebaran. Mu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Aldebaran, dan mereka berdua tertawa. "Apakah kau akan memaafkanku jika kau terluka karena aku nantinya?" Aldebaran meraih tangan kiri Mu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu," jawab Mu. "Tapi aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau terlibat masalah konyol gara-gara aku."

"Tak ada masalah yang terlalu konyol jika demi kau."

Mu berusaha membantah, tapi Aldebaran kembali menciumnya lembut. "Aku akan melindungimu. Selalu. Sekarang, dan nanti. Karena aku takkan sanggup melihatmu terluka. Boleh kan?"

Mu membisikkan terima kasih pelan, dan balas mencium Aldebaran.

Dalam hati masing-masing mereka merasa telah berkompromi dengan perasaan takut dan cinta mereka masing-masing, dan bahagia karenanya.

* * *

><p>Ahaha. Niatnya sih pengen nonjolin kecanggungan bang Alde dengan segala kekuatan (dan ukuran tubuh) supernya plus sifat Mu yang terkadang suka `serigala berbulu domba`. Tapi kenapa jadinya gini, jangan tanya saya. Intinya saya ingin membuat fic tentang bagaimana awalnya mereka, eh... pacaran. Soalnya saya punya beberapa ide AldeMu lain dan pas nulis-nulis berasa aneh sendiri, terutama mengenai kecanggungan si abang yang tadi saya singgung dan tambah berasa aneh pas liat skrinsyut pas Mu lagi senyum mencurigakan(?) di Hades Sanctuary Chapter... rasanya gak pas banget gitu kalau tiba-tiba saya nyodorin fic dimana bang Alde jadi gentle #bias dan Mu lembut gimanaa gitu. Yah, begitulah pokoknya. Udah ah, udah malem Lica coretbobocoret kerjain tugas...<p>

Ahya, satu lagi. Maaf baru sempet RnR beberapa fic baru. Dan belum sempet update Eteodmos. Soalnya, kalau Eteodmos, saya kesandung writer's block di beberapa adegan, pengen skip-skip scene ini-itu dan cuma semangat ngerjain beberapa bagian. Jadilah itu fic bolong-bolong... Secepatnya deh, janji. Tapi secepatnya itu mungkin masih beberapa minggu lagi, karena mau ada ospek jurusan dulu... Ditambah lagi dapet 3 request (fandom D.N. Angel dan 07-Ghost, sih) #curcol Wish me luck :D


End file.
